The Last Smile
by nytecat
Summary: Why was Asano smiling as he died? What were his thoughts, desires and wishes on that fateful night?


_Title: The Last Smile_

_Author's note: I had little compassion for Asano (pre-insanity and insanity). The only thing I felt when he died was relief that Youko would not have to kill him or order his execution. So... I wonder why I wrote this._

_Edit – 21 Jan 2007 – corrected some grammatical mistakes._

He had thought on that night as he rode towards Meikaku that he could win this game. After all, he had always been good at games. It was only until much later that he learnt that this wasn't a game and the Heavens themselves had forsaken him.

"Get on your knees."

The voice was arrogant and cold like winter night. The words rang in the darkness of his soul. Under the light of the stars and moonlight, the cruel amusement in the minister's smirk filled him with dread. He was afraid...it was a feeling that he had long become accustomed to ever since he came to this insane world. He was shaking with fear and he despised himself for it.

_I have to save Youko. _

With that thought, Asano knelt, inch by hateful inch.

"Now, grovel and beg for your life."

The minister's voice was dark and gloating. He revelled in the power that he had over the young Japanese.

Asano hesitated. He had lost everything. His world. His life. Even Yuka...A savage anger washed over him.

The gun seemed to fire on its own. Asano did not remember taking it out or what he had said. Only the recoil that stung his hands. The surprise as the gash on the minister's face closed. That is impossible! That is impossible! But in this crazy world, the impossible was possible. How was he supposed to win when the rules kept on changing?

I am going to die, Asano thought an instant before the sword plunged into him. Pain, unbearable molten pain, ravaged his body. He could not scream. He could not breathe. He could only crumple to the grass.

_Youko...forgive me, Youko. _

He lay there dying. Helpless like a worm on the pavement, shrivelling under a scorching sun. His life leaking away with every shuddering breath. In his dimming vision, he saw shadowed forms soar across the night sky.

Then. The clash of steel and snarls of ripping flesh. He sensed a presence approach. Warm arms cradled him as he fought to live just one heartbeat more.

_Youko...I have to save Youko. _

"Please take me to Rokurin-En in Hokkaku. I have to tell the people there to help the rebels in Takuhou," he gasped to the night air.

With the world drowning in silence, he could not hear all of what the man replied to him but he caught the gist of it. The allies he had been sent to gather were already here. They did not need him. They had never needed him. Youka, Yuka, Suzu... they had never needed him.

'Don't worry' the strange man had said as if those small words could comfort him. Asano shivered as he struggled against the sweeping numbness. Why was the night so cold?

"What? Then why was I brought to this world? Am I going to die for nothing?" he asked in despair to the night air.

But then, did he not deserve this? He had shot a child. He had seen one run over and did nothing. Is this justice? Is this the justice of the Heavens?

The thought made him laugh. He could not stop laughing. He laughed until he ran out of breath.

"Please...save...Queen Kei," Asano grated out before they lifted him from the blood-soaked ground.

During the flight, he had lost consciousness only to wake up on his death bed.

He lay there, miserly measuring out his breaths. Counting out his sparse heartbeats until he could see her again. When I see Youka again, I'll apologise, Asano thought. I'll apologise for shooting the child. I'll apologise for everything.

Youko, could you ever forgive me?

Yuka, could you have ever liked a loser like me?

"Asano."

That voice...It was his imagination. It had to be his imagination. She could not be here. She was at home in Japan.

Asano turned his head and saw her standing there in the glowing doorway. She looked so beautiful surrounded by a white nimbus.

"Yuka?"

Yuka smiled. It was more glorious than a thousand sunrises. She held out a hand to him.

"I've been waiting for you. Let's go home, Asano."

To his surprise, Asano found his pain had gone. He stood and walked over to her, afraid with every step that it would turn out he was dreaming and she would disappear. Her hand was warm, the love in her eyes burned away his despair. Asano could not stop smiling at her as they walked out of the glowing doorway.

The world faded into whiteness.


End file.
